The First Smash
by changingfavorite
Summary: A story of how the battling between the original fighters began, based on the original N64 Super Smash Bros. A tournament has been arranged for the characters...who is holding this tournament, and who will win in the first Smash Bros. battles? No OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**The First Smash**

Chapter 1: The Arrival

* * *

Somewhere, in a unique land shrouded in mystery, there was an unused stadium. There were plans for this stadium-many characters would soon come to battle one another and test their abilities there.

Eight characters from different worlds moved in a line to the door of the stadium's entrance. They had all been called to come to this place; though none of them understood who they were called by or why they would have to battle, they knew they were up to the challenge and would do their best.

One by one the eight characters entered the stadium door…

First was Mario, the red-garbed hero from the Mushroom Kingdom and the star of the show. "Here we go!" he called out, spinning into the entrance with a Mario Tornado.

Second was Donkey Kong, the banana-loving ape from Kongo Jungle. He flew into the entrance with a Spinning Kong, though he really wondered if there were any bananas in the stadium.

Third was Link, the green-clothed hero from Hyrule. He jumped into the entrance with a Spin Attack, ready to try out his trusty sword in new battles.

Fourth was Samus, the bounty hunter from Planet Zebes. She combined a Screw Attack with a few bombs to make an "explosive" entrance, definitely ready to use her abilities in battle.

Fifth was Yoshi, the hungry, lovable green dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. He entered using a Flutter Jump while throwing a few eggs, which almost seemed like fireworks as they broke. He knew he was going to be a tougher opponent than he looked!

Sixth was Kirby, the hungry yet powerful pink puffball from Pop Star. He rushed inside with a Final Cutter, though he was really ready for some food, if the stadium had any…

Seventh was Fox, the space pilot from Lylat. He dashed into the entrance with a Fire Fox, then used his Reflector for a steady landing. He knew all his abilities would be useful to him in the coming battles.

Eighth was Pikachu, the electric yellow mouse Pokemon from the Kanto region. He dashed inside with lightning speed using Quick Attack twice. He knew he was going to be an electrifying opponent and enjoy battling. After all, he was a Pokemon and battling was what they did best!

Now that all eight fighters were inside the stadium, they stood in a group, waiting to see what would happen next. They saw a section of the entrance room where they were supposed to wait, so they went there and kept themselves busy until they received further instruction. Mario and Link did a practice battle, Donkey Kong, Samus, and Fox practiced their moves on some targets, Yoshi and Kirby ate all the food that was on a table (except the bananas, which DK took between breaking targets), and Pikachu was napping in a safe corner.

This continued until a gate on one wall opened with a _creak_. Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing to look over at the gate. Mario, who had been trying to dodge Link's sword, fell over it instead. Samus rolled out of the way and Fox put on a shield to avoid Donkey Kong's attack, which missed the targets when his attention turned to the gate. Yoshi and Kirby jumped off the table so fast that they stumbled over one another and rolled a few feet like a green and pink ball. Pikachu opened his eyes and sat up.

A large shadow could be seen in the gate's opening. It seemed ominous to all the Smashers for some reason, and they all stood facing it in alarm. It then spoke in an unfamiliar voice. "Welcome to my stadium. I have called all of you to battle here because I know you all have special powers and skills. Today you will all participate in your first fights in this event that I call **Super Smash Brothers**. First I'd like to hold a tournament to test your real strength. You will fight one-on-one; I have already planned out the fighter combinations. The winners of each round will go on to the next until we come to the final battle. Now…" A large screen on the wall above the gate turned on to show nine empty areas where the characters would fight. "It is time to begin the first round. Mario, please come through this gate."

All the other fighters looked on, some with worried expressions, as Mario stepped forward toward the gate. He himself was a little worried, unsure what he would find beyond the gate. Not only that, but why was he the only one called for the first battle? Who was he going to battle, and where would they battle at? Nevertheless, Mario went into the gate and disappeared into the shadows while the other fighters waited to watch the first smash…

* * *

 _I hope I got everything right; at the time of writing this, I've only played a few of Link's games and one of Samus's (and I've never played Fox, Captain Falcon, or Ness's games)._

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this so far. ^-^ Round 1 will start in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2: Round 1-Start!

**The First Smash**

Chapter 2: Round 1-Start!

 _Time for the actual battles!  
_

 _The fighters, winner, and outcome of each battle are based on something I was doing in the N64 Super Smash Bros.; I controlled two characters at once and had them use their moves on each other in a specific order to see who would win.  
_

* * *

After going inside the gate, Mario heard it close with a creak behind him. The next thing he knew, he found himself on a two-layered platform. A sloped, smaller platform floated on each side above the larger one, and a lone bumper floated slowly back and forth above Mario. On the lower layer, another large platform moved side to side. Mario could see a familiar castle and other scenery far below.

Mario was distracted from viewing the scenery when the voice of the mysterious figure from inside the gate called out. It seemed that he, whoever he was, was the announcer of the tournament. "Welcome to the very first **Super Smash Bros. Tournament** , starting now! Round 1, Battle 1, on the Peach's Castle stage…Luigi vs. Mario!"

"Let's go!" Luigi, Mario's green-garbed brother from the Mushroom Kingdom, said, using a Luigi Cyclone to spin onto the stage.

Mario was surprised to see who he was up against. "Luigi? What are you doing here?" he said.

"I was called to come to this tournament too, I was just a little late."

"But, we're brothers! Why would we fight?"

"Don't worry," the announcer's voice said, "In Super Smash Bros., no one can die or get seriously injured. These battles are all for fun and victory! Now, let us begin!" Luigi and Mario got ready to fight.

Back in the stadium entrance, the other fighters were watching the battle-well, most of them were. Yoshi, Kirby, and Pikachu were sharing popcorn, which Pikachu made by shocking all the corn left on the table of food, while turning the other half of their attention to the battle onscreen. DK was munching on another banana while he watched.

"Peach's Castle? Where is that, and how did Mario get there?" Link wondered.

"I don't know where that is, but it appears that Mario was teleported there somehow," Samus said.

"So, looks like we aren't the only ones in this tournament after all," Fox said, "I wonder if there are any others?"

"Got any more food?" Kirby asked no one in particular. The popcorn was starting to run out.

 _Just this banana,_ DK answered. Yoshi, the only one who could understand him, ran towards the banana hungrily. _Nooo, my banana!_ DK ate up the banana before Yoshi could eat it. The green dinosaur gave a pout and went back to the table.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Luigi sprang into action first by sending a stream of Fireballs at Mario. After a few of them hit him, Mario did a rolling dodge behind Luigi and attacked with a Mario Tornado. Luigi recovered quickly and countered with a front kick in midair. Mario threw Fireballs at Luigi, who soon jumped out of the way and sent Mario flying with a Luigi Cyclone. Mario used a series of downward kicks in midair and then used a Super Jump Punch. He tried to continue the attack with an upward midair kick, but Luigi dodged upon landing and caught him off guard with a Fire Jump Punch. Mario was defeated.

"GAME SET! Luigi wins and moves on to the Semifinals!"

Luigi and Mario came back out of the gate and into the entrance room. Luigi was clearly happy. Mario looked a little sad but had to admit that the battling had been fun and was also happy for his brother. "Congratulations, Luigi. That was a good fight," he said.

"Thanks, bro. We both did our best," Luigi replied.

Then the shadow reappeared in the gate. "Donkey Kong, Link, it's your turn." DK and Link went inside the gate.

The two fighters appeared on a large wooden platform. Four smaller platforms, two of which were moving in a continuous circle, floated above, and a barrel moved back and forth below. A thick jungle beneath the sunset could be seen far off. DK easily recognized this place.

"Round 1, Battle 2, on the Kongo Jungle stage…Donkey Kong vs. Link!" the announcer called out, "Get ready! 3…2…1…GO!"

DK started out with a Hand Slap, which sent Link flying into the air. He recovered quickly, however, and struck back with a downward slash of his sword. He then threw his Boomerang, but DK did a rolling dodge and sent him flying again with a Spinning Kong. Link threw a few Bombs after landing. DK took a few hits from them and then jumped in the air. Link jumped and used a Spin Attack. After recovering, DK used this opportunity to strike Link with a forward midair punch, throwing him down beneath the stage. Link landed in the barrel, and while he was waiting for just the right time to blast himself back onto the stage, DK charged up a Giant Punch. Link came flying up out of the barrel, but DK used his Giant Punch right then, defeating him.

"GAME SET! Donkey Kong wins and moves on to the semifinals!"

DK and Link came back into the entrance room. _I can't believe I lost to an ape,_ Link thought, but he had to admit DK was a formidable opponent and went over to where Mario was. At least he wasn't alone in his loss.

DK noticed that Yoshi and Kirby were no longer by the table. He could see them looking in a door on one wall. _I never noticed that door before,_ he thought. He went over to the door. _What's in there?_ he asked.

Yoshi and Kirby turned around, each of them eating a banana. "Yoshi!" Yoshi replied. _More food!_ The small room was indeed filled with food, in case the food on the table ran out.

 _No! You're eating up all the bananas!_ DK rushed into the room to see if he could find any more bananas. Pikachu, who was watching from atop the table, sighed and turned back to the screen.

"Samus, you're next," the shadow said from the gate. Samus went into the gate alone, just as Mario had done. She didn't know who she was going to battle, but she did know she was ready for the challenge!

"Samus is going alone? That means there must be another late-comer!" Fox said, "I wonder who it is?"

Samus found herself on a large roof-like field with three separate areas, the second having a tall building with three small platforms and the third having another building which characters could stand on top of or inside of. Small tornadoes sometimes spun around some of the platforms. The scenery consisted of thick clouds and fog which hid the terrain below from view. Unlike Luigi, Mario, and DK from the previous battles, Samus didn't recognize this place-it must have been someone else's stage.

"Round 1, Battle 3, on the Hyrule Castle stage…Samus vs. Captain Falcon!" the announcer said.

"Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon, the bounty hunter and racer from the F-Zero Grand Prix, came onto the stage with a fiery Falcon Kick. He looked like a challenging opponent, just what Samus was looking for. Two bounty hunters battling…this was going to be an interesting fight.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Both contestants were quick and immediately went into battle. Capt. Falcon started out with a powerful front kick, which Samus dodged. She countered with a powerful front punch, which Capt. Falcon also dodged. He used a Falcon Kick, but Samus recovered and used a Screw Attack. While her opponent recovered, she jumped in the air and sent several Bombs raining down on him. After taking a few hits, he used a Falcon Dive that sent Samus flying a short distance. She landed and charged up a Charge Shot before Capt. Falcon could attack again, but he used a Falcon Punch before she could get out of the way. She was sent flying into a tornado and was thrown in the air. It looked like Capt. Falcon would be the winner, but Samus was not quite finished yet. She landed and, when Capt. Falcon got ready to attack again, used a powered-up Charge Shot, defeating him.

"GAME SET! Samus wins and moves on to the semifinals!"

Samus and Capt. Falcon went back to the entrance room. Capt. Falcon seemed frustrated that he had lost after being so close to winning. No one could see Samus's expression through her Power Suit, but they were sure she wasn't upset.

Almost everyone else in the room was excited by that close battle. Yoshi and Kirby were still eating all the food from the smaller room, and Donkey Kong was holding all the bananas he had salvaged that they hadn't gotten to, though he wasn't eating them at the moment. Fox and Pikachu looked over at Yoshi and Kirby in surprise. "Don't they ever get full?" Fox asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu shook his head.

* * *

 _I'm having the four secret characters come late because they don't appear right away in the actual game. Also, DK is supposed to be speaking in his own language, I just didn't want to write all that out. :P_

 _Round 1 will continue in Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3: Round 1, Continued

**The First Smash**

Chapter 3: Round 1, Continued

* * *

"Yoshi, it's your turn," came the voice of the unknown announcer, whose shadow appeared yet again in the gate. Yoshi looked back at the room where the food was kept, where Kirby had gone inside, and then went into the gate. He was still hungry as always, but he didn't want to miss out on his fight and most of the food was already gone anyway.

Yoshi found himself on a large platform that was glowing in spots. Three smaller platforms floated above, and an even smaller one floated slowly up and down on one side. The area beneath the stage was filled with a boiling liquid; the scenery was dark and strange monsters were flying somewhere far off. Yoshi didn't like this place-it looked dangerous, even a little scary, but the announcer spoke before he could get too worried.

"Round 1, Battle 4, on the Planet Zebes stage…Ness vs. Yoshi!"

"PK Thunder!" Ness, the boy with psychic powers from Onett, blasted onto the stage with a PK Thunder, then used his PSI Magnet for a perfect landing. Yoshi didn't know this boy, but he was ready to battle, his other recent thoughts forgotten for now.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Ness started out with a PK Fire. After it faded, he started to use a PK Thunder, but Yoshi turned him into an egg with an Egg Lay. The dinosaur hit the egg with a series of downward midair kicks until Ness came back out of it and countered with a swing of his bat. Yoshi went flying but recovered and used an Egg Throw. Ness dodged it and used a PK Thunder to launch himself right into Yoshi. Yoshi Flutter Jumped back onto the top platform of the stage to avoid the boiling liquid that was now rising. Ness could not avoid the liquid and fell in, being thrown into the air by the impact. As he fell back down, Yoshi finished him off with a Yoshi Bomb.

"GAME SET! Yoshi wins and moves on to the semifinals!"

When they were back in the entrance room, Ness sadly joined Mario, Link, and Capt. Falcon to watch the others continue the tournament. Yoshi jumped up and down with joy and then went to rejoin Kirby, hoping he hadn't eaten all the food that was left.

As expected, the announcer's voice rang out into the room again. "Kirby, Fox, you're next." Kirby looked up from the small room where Yoshi had just entered and followed Fox into the gate, now leaving Yoshi alone in the other room.

The two fighters appeared on a stage that had two separate sections, each having one large and two small platforms. The first section had two green pipes, one on the highest platform and another on the large platform's wall. The second section had one pipe on its large platform. Piranha Plants came out of the pipes (except the one on the wall) at times. Between the two sections sat two small platforms with a POW block floating above them, and the scenery consisted of tall mushrooms, unusual creatures, and a castle.

"Round 1, Battle 5, on the Mushroom Kingdom stage…Kirby vs. Fox!" the announcer said, "Ready? 3…2…1…GO!"

Fox started the battle by flying at Kirby with a Fire Fox. He landed on one of the small middle platforms, and, noticing that it fell under his weight, jumped back off. While he was distracted by this, Kirby hit him with a front kick, sending him into a Piranha Plant. He flew into the air but then shot rays at Kirby with his Blaster. Kirby inhaled and Swallowed him, gaining a hat that looked like Fox's ears. The pink puffball shot rays from a Blaster just like Fox's, surprising him. Kirby used a Final Cutter, but Fox put on his Reflector, reflecting it back at him. Fox tried to hit Kirby with an upper kick, but he went inside the pipe on the first section, coming back out of the one on the second section. He turned into a Stone and sent Fox flying, and when Fox landed, Kirby hit the POW block, defeating him.

"GAME SET! Kirby wins and moves on to the semifinals!"

Kirby and Fox came back to the entrance room. Kirby looked happy, and he ran back to rejoin Yoshi in the small room. He found that it was almost empty now. "We've eaten almost everything out of this room," he said a bit sadly, "except the bananas." He looked back at DK, who had only a few bananas left by now.

Fox joined the other characters who had lost in the first round. _I lost to a "bottomless pit" puffball?_ he thought, _That Kirby is a lot tougher than he looks!_

"Pikachu, please come into the gate," the announcer's voice said. Pikachu had been waiting for a while and was eager to battle, so he went into the gate, wondering who he would fight.

Pikachu found himself on a long platform with a slight bend in the middle. Three smaller platforms floated above, and on either side of all the platforms there were thick clouds, one on one side and two on the other. Colorful fruit grew on a tree behind the largest platform, and birds flew in the distant sky, which had a storybook-like appearance.

"Round 1, Battle 6, on the Yoshi's Island stage…Pikachu vs. Jigglypuff!" the announcer said.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff, the pink balloon Pokemon from the Kanto region, flew onto the stage, landing with a song.

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said to himself. _Cool! This'll be just like a Pokemon battle!_

"Get ready for the final battle of Round 1! 3…2…1…GO!"

Pikachu was faster than Jigglypuff and attacked first with a series of Thunder Jolts. Jigglypuff soon jumped out of the way; while not very fast on the ground, she could move very easily in the air. She hit Pikachu with a forward midair kick and then sent him flying with Pound. He recovered with Quick Attack and shocked Jigglypuff with electricity. After landing again, Jigglypuff used Sing to put Pikachu to sleep and then attacked with a powerful front kick. When Pikachu came back to the stage, Jigglypuff used Rest, which sent him flying far but put her to sleep. Pikachu was not quite defeated yet; he quickly came close to Jigglypuff before she woke up and used Thunder, defeating her.

"GAME SET! Pikachu wins and moves on to the semifinals! That ends Round 1!"

Pikachu and Jigglypuff came back through the gate. Pikachu was cheerful and Jigglypuff looked sad, but they both seemed to have become friends. "Pika Pika, Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu told Jigglypuff. _That was a great battle, Jigglypuff! Let's battle again sometime!_

"Puff!" Jigglypuff replied. _Okay!_

The shadow came behind the gate again. He saw that the fighters had now split into two groups: those who had won in the first round and those who had lost. Yoshi and Kirby were not in the small room anymore, as they had eaten all of the food by now, and DK had finished off all of the bananas he'd had.

"Round 1 has now ended. Luigi, Donkey Kong, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, and Pikachu, all of you will be battling in this round. Are you all ready for the semifinals?" Everyone agreed that they were ready. "Good! Then let's begin Round 2!"


	4. Chapter 4: Round 2-Semifinals

**The First Smash**

Chapter 4: Round 2-Semifinals

* * *

"Luigi, Donkey Kong, you'll fight in the first battle of Round 2," the announcer said, and Luigi and DK went into the gate.

The two fighters appeared on a somewhat large platform with three small platforms floating above it. Behind the platforms was a tree that had a face, which sometimes blew on either side, and a few unusual characters were flying in the sky in the distance.

"Welcome to Round 2-the semifinals! Round 2, Battle 1, on the Dream Land stage…Luigi vs. Donkey Kong! 3…2…1…GO!"

Luigi started out with a series of downward midair kicks. DK then attacked with a Hand Slap. Luigi flew into the air and attacked with a Luigi Cyclone upon landing. Then he threw Fireballs at DK, who soon jumped out of the way and used a forward midair punch. The ape then used a Spinning Kong to send Luigi flying and charged up a Giant Punch while his opponent returned to the stage. Luigi landed and used a Fire Jump Punch, which sent DK flying far but was not enough to defeat him. When DK landed, Luigi tried to attack with a powerful downward kick, but DK did a rolling dodge and hit him with a powered-up Giant Punch from behind, defeating him.

"GAME SET! Donkey Kong wins and moves on to the finals!"

Luigi and DK came back to where the others were, Luigi sadly joining the growing group of fighters who had lost in the tournament. "It's okay, Luigi. You really did your best out there," Mario told him.

Luigi cheered up a little. "Thanks, Mario. I knew Donkey Kong would be a really strong opponent, and I was right." He looked over at DK, who was standing by himself now since the other finalists were not yet decided. Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, and Pikachu still had to fight in this round; everyone was wondering which of them would make it to the final round.

"Samus, Yoshi, you will fight in the next battle," the announcer said, and Samus and Yoshi went into the gate.

The two fighters appeared on top of a huge ship. A small ship sometimes flew overhead and fired rays directly in front of it. The dark scenery that the huge ship flew by looked like outer space.

"Round 2, Battle 2, on the Sector Z stage…Samus vs. Yoshi! 3…2…1…GO!"

Samus tried to attack first, but Yoshi turned her into an egg using Egg Lay. He kicked the egg until Samus came back out of it and attacked in midair with fiery shots from her arm cannon. Yoshi then attacked with an Egg Throw. Samus recovered and used a Screw Attack, then charged up a Charge Shot while Yoshi was recovering. She jumped over him and sent some Bombs at him from above his head. Yoshi soon did a rolling dodge and attacked with a Yoshi Bomb. Samus went flying but easily returned to the stage and caught Yoshi off guard with a powered-up Charge Shot. The green dinosaur was not quite defeated, but as he was falling back to the ground, he was hit by a ray from the small ship and was defeated.

"GAME SET! Samus wins and moves on to the finals!"

Samus and Yoshi came back to where the others stood, Samus joining DK and Yoshi joining the others who had lost. Yoshi looked a little sad but was fine with just watching the rest of the tournament. He now knew that Samus was a tough opponent, and like everyone else, he was growing very curious about who would win this tournament. Out of all the fighters who had not battled yet in the semifinals, only Kirby and Pikachu remained. Which of them would fight in the finals?

"Kirby, Pikachu, you two are fighting in this round's final battle," the announcer said, and Kirby and Pikachu went into the gate.

The two fighters appeared on a stage that had three separate sections. The first section contained a small stationery platform surrounded by two small floating platforms that moved gently up and down. The second section had a larger platform with a door on one side that different Pokemon came out of at times, and the third section only consisted of one small platform. In the background, a few winged Pokemon were seen flying in the distance. Pikachu knew this place.

"Round 2, Battle 3, on the Saffron City stage…Kirby vs. Pikachu! Get ready for the final battle of Round 2! 3…2…1…GO!"

Pikachu started by using a series of Thunder Jolts. Kirby soon jumped over them and inhaled and Swallowed Pikachu, gaining a hat that had Pikachu's eyes, nose, ears, and tail. He used Thunder Jolt just like Pikachu, then attacked with a Final Cutter. Pikachu jumped behind him and hit him with a backward kick in midair. Right then, Venusaur came out of the door, attacking both Kirby and Pikachu with Razor Leaf. Kirby tried to attack with a powerful upward kick, but Pikachu used Quick Attack to swiftly move out of the way. Kirby turned into a Stone and almost landed on Pikachu, but the electric Pokemon dodged. When Kirby went back to normal, Pikachu used Thunder, defeating him.

"GAME SET! Pikachu wins and moves on to the finals! That ends Round 2!"

Kirby and Pikachu came back to where the others were waiting. Pikachu joined DK and Samus, happy to be doing so well. Kirby joined everyone else, sad that he had lost but excited to see the outcome of the final round and knowing that Pikachu was a powerful opponent.

It took a while for the shadow of the announcer to appear in the gate again, and everyone was getting anxious for Round 3 to begin. Most of them just stood waiting, but Luigi, Mario, Capt. Falcon, and Ness practiced boarding some platforms that were in one spot.

Finally the shadow appeared. "Now that the semifinals have ended, we will now begin the finals," his voice said, "The moment you have all been waiting for is now at hand; the winner of the tournament will soon be decided! Donkey Kong, Samus, and Pikachu, you have all shown me that you have the greatest levels of power and endurance. That is why the three of you have come so far to battle in the final round. This round shall test your true strength and abilities and prove to me that you are really as skilled as you have seemed to be. Are you indeed ready for the finals?" A strange feeling of mystery came over DK, Samus, and Pikachu right then, but they ignored it and readily agreed. "Great! Then let's begin Round 3!"


	5. Chapter 5: Round 3-Final Round?

**The First Smash**

Chapter 5: Round 3-Final Round?

* * *

"Donkey Kong, Samus, and Pikachu, it's time for you three to come through this gate for the final round," the mysterious shadow said. All twelve fighters looked at one another. All three of them? Weren't _all_ the battles supposed to be one-on-one? What was going on? Despite the questions everyone wanted to ask, they remained silent as DK, Samus, and Pikachu, the three finalists, disappeared into the gate…

The three fighters appeared on a somewhat small platform with an even smaller one floating above it. Behind both platforms, and completely covering the background, were glittering crystals. It would have been a beautiful sight to behold if it wasn't so unexpected and mysterious. "Where are we?" Samus said, "This is not one of the stages we saw on that screen!" DK and Pikachu looked around in confusion.

Back in the entrance room, all the other fighters who were watching were wondering the same thing. "What _is_ that place? No one ever told us about it!" They were in a curious and surprised commotion at the unexpected change.

DK, Samus, and Pikachu then heard the announcer's voice again, only this time it seemed louder and echoed. "Yes, welcome to Round 3-the final round! Forgive me for surprising you with this sudden turn of events, but I need to test your true strength all at once. Which of you is the greatest? There is only one way to find out! Allow me to introduce you to the Meta Crystal stage…and Metal Mario!"

The three fighters looked up in alarm as what appeared to be Mario completely covered in silver metal fell from the sky, landing on the smaller platform. "But this is impossible! Mario is back in the other room!" Samus exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but nothing is impossible in this final round, Samus! Let the battle begin!"

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu said, backing away. _I don't like the looks of this…_

 _Come on, it's three against one! We can beat this metal guy if we just work together!_ DK said.

Unfortunately, the communication wasn't going to be very good between this group. DK and Pikachu could understand Samus but not each other, and she couldn't understand either of them. Still, they would have to cooperate to the best of their abilities if they wanted to make it through the finals.

DK, Samus, and Pikachu all attacked Metal Mario at once, but he hardly moved. "It's just as I expected," Samus said, "Because he's made of metal, he's much heavier than Mario and our attacks won't move him much. Keep attacking and maybe we can still have a chance!"

Metal Mario used a Super Jump Punch on all three of them. Samus countered with a Screw Attack, and Pikachu used electricity on Metal Mario while DK attacked with a Hand Slap. The battle raged on for a while longer until everyone had taken some damage. Metal Mario's attacks sent DK, Samus, and Pikachu flying farther, but they had managed to recover. Metal Mario was sure to attack again, and DK and Pikachu looked worried. What were they going to do against this tough metal opponent?

Samus, however, knew exactly what to do when Metal Mario charged at DK, Pikachu, and her for the finishing blow. "Stand back!" she warned her two allies and charged up a Charge Shot, remaining calm the entire time. DK and Pikachu anxiously watched the light from Samus's arm cannon grow, wishing it would grow a bit more quickly, for Metal Mario was getting dangerously close. Just when they couldn't take much more…

 _BOOM!_

…Samus released the fully-charged Charge Shot just when Metal Mario was inches away. The metal opponent was finally sent flying over the stage and his one weakness showed-he was too heavy to make it back to the stage, and he was defeated.

Pikachu jumped up and down with joy. "Pika! Pika!" he cheered. _We did it! We did it!_

"Don't celebrate just yet," Samus told him, "I have a feeling that wasn't the final battle." Pikachu stopped jumping, and it seemed that Samus was right. The three of them disappeared from the stage at that moment.

While waiting for the next battle to begin, all the other fighters talked among themselves, wondering what was going to happen next. However, Mario could only wonder one thing. "I have a metal twin?" he said to himself.

Then, the three finalists appeared on a huge stage that consisted of five different layers and had a mechanical appearance. "The next stage in the final round is the Race to the Finish stage! Can you make it to the exit in one minute?" the announcer's voice said.

Pikachu was a little afraid, but he followed DK and Samus as they ran as fast as they could. There was no time to waste! A strange polygonal figure tried to attack them on Floor 5, but they were too fast for it. On Floor 4, bombs fell from the ceiling and rolled along the ground, exploding upon contact. DK and Samus avoided them by jumping and rolling out of their way, but Pikachu dodged too late and found himself caught between the bombs…

On Floor 3, there was another polygonal figure; DK attacked it and sent it flying out of the way. Bumpers floated in midair on Floor 2, which Samus easily avoided with a rolling dodge. DK had slightly more trouble due to his larger size, but he managed to get past them. Finally the two of them made it to Floor 1 and could see a light shining through a door…it was the exit! However, after avoiding another polygonal figure, Samus suddenly noticed that someone was missing. "Pikachu! Where is he?" she said, and after seeing that the Pokemon had not made it to Floor 1, quickly told DK, "Watch out for enemies. I'll go and find Pikachu!"

DK was ready to attack any enemies that got in the way, but he looked at the timer that could be seen by the exit: 30 seconds left. _I hope she finds him in time,_ he thought.

Samus went back to Floor 2 and dodged the bumpers again. Pikachu was not there. She came to Floor 3 and attacked the polygonal figure there until it was sent to Floor 2. It was then that she could hear a small cry from the floor above: "Pika!" It was Pikachu!

Samus jumped onto Floor 4 and could now see Pikachu lying on the floor, injured. He was still trapped between the bombs and had been hurt too much to get up. The stage began to shake as the number on the timer grew ever lower. Samus knew she had to act quickly. She let out her Grappling Beam, which grabbed Pikachu. "Pikachu, hang on!" she said, and used the Grappling Beam to pull Pikachu toward her.

With Pikachu safely in her arms, Samus hurried back to Floor 3 and then to Floor 2. Dodging and attacking was difficult this way, but she made her way past the enemy and bumpers. Finally she made it back to Floor 1, but there was another enemy in the way. Fortunately DK took care of it with a Giant Punch, and Samus and he dashed to the exit, noticing the time left on the timer: 5 seconds left! The time had almost run out, but getting Pikachu safely to the exit along with themselves was more important than their time score, they knew. As they became enveloped in the soft light within the room's exit, Pikachu whispered, "Pika…Pikachu." _Thank you…for saving me._

At the same time, the other fighters' conversations were a mix of surprise and curiosity. "That was so close!" Fox said, "It's a good thing they made it to the exit in time!"

"Yes, but…what challenge will they face next?" Link asked.

Capt. Falcon looked at the currently blank screen. "Only time will tell," he answered.

* * *

 _Round 3 will continue in Chapter 6!_


	6. Chapter 6: Round 3-Final Battles

**The First Smash**

Chapter 6: Round 3-Final Battles

* * *

The next place DK, Samus, and Pikachu appeared on was a medium-size platform with three small platforms floating above it. A mysterious glow of green, blue, and purple took the entirety of the background and gave it a surreal appearance.

Strangely, a lone Heart Container was on the center of the largest platform. Though DK and Samus had also taken some damage from the battle against Metal Mario, they knew Pikachu was definitely in need of the item the most. Samus set Pikachu down beside the Heart Container. The Pokemon grabbed it and was surrounded in sparkles as his injuries were healed. He jumped up with his energy fully restored, ready to battle again.

"Now, we come to the next battle on the Battlefield stage…can you beat the 30 members of the **Fighting Polygon Team**?" the announcer's voice rang out.

Immediately after this had been said, a few polygonal figures identical to the ones that had been on the Race to the Finish stage dropped onto the small platforms. Each of them somewhat resembled one of the twelve fighters who had been involved in the tournament.

"Begin!"

The Fighting Polygons were tougher than they looked-they fought with similar attacks to those the fighters used, except they did not use special attacks. DK, Samus, and Pikachu fought them off a few at a time, taking a few hits in the process. More and more Polygons appeared until eventually there were only ten left. Sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks as he prepared to attack, still raring to go. However, he could also see that DK and Samus were thrown farther and farther by the Polygons' attacks and were close to being defeated. He looked back at them with concern and decided to prevent that from happening.

With DK and Samus helping the best they could, Pikachu fought the Polygons that appeared fiercely. Finally only three were left. The three fighters went into battle, DK using a midair punch and Samus and Pikachu using a midair kick. The Polygons flew far from the attack but recovered. They all attacked, sending Pikachu flying a short distance. DK and Samus were sent flying a long distance but managed to recover, though they were clearly growing tired. Pikachu noticed this and attempted to finish off the Polygons himself. He ran at them and tried to tackle them, but they attacked first. Pikachu went flying and landed behind his allies.

The three Polygons all started to dash towards their enemies for a finishing blow. DK and Samus prepared to fight back the best they could, but their energy was running out; there was no way they would be able to counter or dodge in time. "Look out!" Samus said as the Polygons came closer…closer…

"PIKA-CHUUU!" In a split second Pikachu leapt over DK and Samus and landed in front of them. He used Thunder, letting loose a huge blast of electricity that zapped the three Polygons in flashing light. They flew off the stage like rockets and were defeated. The three fighters had defeated all 30 of the Fighting Polygons!

DK and Samus were surprised at how quickly Pikachu had acted, but they were also grateful that he had defeated the last remaining Polygons. Otherwise, they surely would have lost the battle. "You saved us, Pikachu," Samus said, "Thanks to you, we won the battle. Great job."

 _Yeah, that was great!_ DK agreed.

Pikachu turned to face his new allies and smiled cheerfully before all three of them disappeared from the stage.

The next stage the three finalists appeared on consisted of only one somewhat small platform marked with an odd pattern. The background looked like outer space. Three Heart Containers fell from the sky, so DK, Samus, and Pikachu each took one and were completely healed.

"You've made it this far…just as I expected," the announcer's voice said, "You have done well, but the final round isn't quite over yet. You must prove your strength one more time in the **final battle**! Prepare to fight on the Final Destination stage!" Then, the very same shadow that had been seen in the gate previously came into view, flying from the distance toward the stage. When it came nearer, it became clearly visible, revealing its true identity…a huge, white gloved hand that floated in midair all on its own! It floated just above the side of the stage opposite the fighters and spoke. "I am the Master Hand. I am the one who arranged this tournament, called all twelve of the fighters here, and announced every battle within the tournament. Now I am the one you will fight in the final battle!"

Pikachu was surprised and afraid when he saw who the final opponent of the tournament was, but he had no choice but to fight with all he had. DK and Samus were unafraid, as DK was strong and tough, and Samus had faced more fearsome creatures than this before. All three of them were ready to battle.

In the entrance room, the other nine fighters watched the screen in alarm. The Master Hand did seem formidable and imposing, but Mario decided this would not stop him. He ran to the gate and opened it. The other fighters noticed this. "Mario, where are you going?" Luigi asked him.

"To the Final Destination! Come on, we have to help them!" Mario replied.

"But it isn't our battle," Fox said.

"I know, but isn't it more important to help our new friends? That Master Hand looks like a really strong opponent-we all need to work together to defeat him!" Mario said. The other fighters agreed that this was the right thing to do and followed Mario into the gate.

A moment later, the nine fighters appeared on the Final Destination behind the other three. The battle had already begun but had not gone very far yet. "We've come to help you!" Link said, attacking the Master Hand with his sword.

DK, Samus, and Pikachu looked at the other fighters for a moment. Then Samus said, "All right, we're all going to fight together as a team!" The other Smashers cheered and went into battle.

"So, you're all fighting me at once," the Master Hand said, "Then prepare to see my full power!" He shot missiles at the fighters; some of them were hit by the missiles while others dodged and attacked back.

The somewhat small stage was crowded with 12 Smashers and one very large hand fighting at once, but everyone continued the battle with no thoughts of how much space they had-winning was the only importance to them right now.

The Master Hand attacked with flying punches, grabs, and beams from his fingers. All the fighters sometimes attacked, sometimes dodged, sometimes were hit by the attacks…but overall, they worked together very well. Finally, the Master Hand seemed to be growing tired, but he still would not give up. Many of the fighters were growing tired as well, unable to dodge every attack that came at them, but they showed just as much fighting spirit as their opponent.

The Master Hand started to fly upwards, and Mario knew now was the time for the finishing blow. "Everybody, now's our chance! Attack and give it all you've got!"

When the Master Hand landed, everyone else jumped out of the way and attacked all at once. Luigi used a Fire Jump Punch, Mario used a midair kick, DK used a Giant Punch, Link used a midair sword attack, Samus used a Charge Shot, Capt. Falcon used a Falcon Punch, Ness used a PK Thunder on himself, Yoshi used a Yoshi Bomb, Kirby turned into a Stone, Fox used a Fire Fox, Pikachu used Thunder, and Jigglypuff used Pound. The enormous impact of the 12 attacks sent the Master Hand flying off the stage, signaling his defeat.

"We did it!" all the Smashers cheered, some of them high-fiving, some of them jumping for joy, others simply looking very glad at their accomplishment. Before they could celebrate for long, however, they disappeared from the stage yet again.

* * *

 _Chapter 7 will be the final chapter!_

 _Also, in the "tournament" I did in the actual game, DK was the champion. In the final round he fought Samus and won, then he fought Pikachu and won._


	7. Chapter 7: Smash On!

**The First Smash**

Chapter 7: Smash On!

* * *

All 12 Smashers appeared in the entrance room, where their adventures had begun. The Master Hand also appeared there, though he was lying on the ground. When he slowly started to rise back into the air, the fighters watched him carefully in case he tried to attack again.

The Master Hand faced them and spoke. "Yes…very good. That was a fine final battle, just as I should have been expecting. You know, I originally planned this tournament to see which of you was strongest and most worthy of joining future tournaments. However, in just the first tournament, you have showed me that you all are strong in your own ways. The way you did your best and became friends outside of battle…the way Donkey Kong, Samus, and Pikachu worked together and ensured the safety of one another…the way everyone fought together while facing me…I have learned something important from all this. Strength is not the most important part of battling-with the right skill, luck, and faith in your own abilities, any one of you can win! So, the tournament has ended, and I declare the winner…"

The Smashers waited in anticipation to hear the winner.

"…all of you! You did so well, you are all winners! Welcome to Super Smash Bros., everyone! I'll hold more tournaments in the future and open some events where you can fight one another and face Metal Mario, the Race to the Finish stage, the Fighting Polygon Team, and myself again, plus an area for target practice and another for platform boarding practice. Stay as long as you like and challenge any of the events whenever you like! Maybe someday I'll recruit more fighters and add more events, but for now, enjoy yourselves, and congratulations!"

All the fighters cheered, very happy at this outcome.

"Now that the tournament has ended in victory for everyone, let's celebrate with a feast!"

"Uh-oh," Kirby said softly as the Master Hand went over to the small room and opened the door to find it empty.

"HEY! What happened to all the food I had in here?" the Master Hand exclaimed.

All the fighters looked at one another, then at Yoshi, Kirby, and DK. DK suddenly took out a banana he'd been carrying that he had forgotten about, the last piece of food left! Yoshi and Kirby tackled him, also wanting the banana. The others tried to stop the fight and soon everyone was involved in a free-for-all.

The Master Hand looked on and sighed. "Well, looks like my battling events will be even more successful than I planned." Though, once the fighters had settled this battle, they would be friends again and would enjoy spending time here at the stadium…and thus, Super Smash Bros. was born.

The End

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Super Smash Bros. was the very first video game I played and has been a favorite ever since.  
_

 _Thank you for reading/reviewing! ^-^_


End file.
